Between coincidence and fate
by Wolkentaenzerin
Summary: Summer Cullen ( OC), 15 Jahre alt, ist die einzige menschliche, wirklich adoptierte Cullen. Während in der Welt ihrer Famile der Kampf gegen die Neugeborenenarmee geplant und vorbereitet wird, ist nach und nach in ihrer Welt nur noch für eines Platz, den unwiderstehlich gut aussehenden Embry. Doch was wird passieren wenn das Schicksal eingreift und sich alles verändert?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo :)

schön, dass ihr vorbeischaut, ich hoffe, der Prolog gefällt euch ! ;)

liebe Grüße, Tally

* * *

In ein Buch vertieft, saß Carlisle in der Notaufnahme des kleinen Krankenhauses, in welchem er seit wenigen Jahren als Arzt tätig war. Die Räumlichkeiten waren klein und etwas beengt, hinter Vorhängen standen an den Wänden mehrere leere Betten. Alles hier wirkte irgendwie trist, doch das störte Carlisle wenig. Ab und zu wanderten vereinzelte Schwestern durch die ansonsten verlassenen Gänge um sich um die Patienten zu kümmern, daneben herrschte absolute Stille, abgesehen von den vielen Gerätschaften. In dieser Nacht war so gut wie nichts los, was auch nicht verwunderlich war. Carlisle hatte sich zusammen mit seiner Familie dazu entschieden, in einem kleinen Dorf zu leben, welches weit abgelegen von der nächsten Stadt lag. Bis auf wenige Patienten also, die er während seiner Schicht versorgen musste, hatte er nichts weiter zu tun. Doch irgendetwas war heute anders, das konnte er spüren. Er wusste nur noch nicht was. Die Stunden seiner Nachtschicht verstrichen und schon bald würde er wieder zu Hause bei seiner Familie sein. Die Uhr über dem Eingang zeigte an, dass es kurz vor zwei Uhr war, da hielt ein Krankenwagen vor der Notaufnahme und zwei Sanitäter schoben eine Trage herein, auf der eine junge Frau lag. Schnell sprang er auf und eilte herbei um sich um den überraschenden Neuankömmling zu kümmern. Die Frau sah mit ihren braunen, verfilzten Haaren und der teilweise zerrissenen Kleidung recht verwahrlost aus. Mit einem zweiten Blick, stellte er fest dass sie schwanger war, hochschwanger. Deswegen war sie hier, ihr Baby würde in dieser Nacht das Licht der Welt erblicken. Carlisle wandte sich an die beiden Sanitäter, nachdem er ihnen angewiesen hatte, die schwangere auf das nächstgelegene Bett zu verfrachten.

„ Wissen sie genaueres über ihren Zustand?" fragte er. „ Ihren Namen hat sie uns nicht gesagt. Wir können nur sagen, dass sie ungefähr 24 Jahre alt und im neunten Monat schwanger ist. Sie sagte uns, dass die Wehen schon vor circa anderthalb Stunden eingesetzt haben." Informierte ihn der linke.

Carlisle nahm es mit einem Nicken hin und die beiden anderen machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Er rief eine Schwester zur Verstärkung und machte sich daran, mehr von dieser Frau zu erfahren.

„ Hallo. Ich bin Doktor Carlisle Cullen. Sagen sie mir bitte, wie sie heißen?" er beugte sich über sie und legte eine Hand in die Nähe ihres Kopfes.

Sie schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.

„ Aber wieso denn nicht? Haben sie Angst? Das brauchen sie nicht, ich möchte ihnen helfen." Sie schien mit sich zu hadern.

Dann stieß sie erschöpft den Namen Laura aus. „ Okay Laura, ich werde jetzt nachsehen, wie weit ihr Baby schon ist, in Ordnung?"

Als die Frau nickte, fing er mit der Behandlung an. Der Muttermund war fast schon vollständig geöffnet stellte er wenig später fest.

Es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern. Die junge Frau schien Vertrauen in Carlisle gefasst zu haben und gemeinsam schafften sie es. Eine gute Stunde später, hielt Carlisle ein kleines Mädchen in den Händen. Es war so winzig, kleiner als der Durchschnitt. Er reichte es der Schwester, welche es in ein Behandlungszimmer brachte, wo er das Baby gleich untersuchen würde. Er hatte es geschafft, seit Monaten hatte er wieder ein Kind entbunden. Die Mutter schien jedoch alles andere als glücklich zu sein. Sie weinte bitterlich. Er ging zu ihr um diese zu beruhigen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.

„ Laura, ganz ruhig, es ist alles gut. Ich werde ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, in Ordnung?" Er griff zu der Spritze und zog sanft ihren Ärmel hoch.

Carlisle hielt inne, denn in ihrer Armbeuge waren viele kleine Einstiche zu sehen. Diese Frau konsumierte regelmäßig Heroin, sie war eine Drogensüchtige sah er der Wahrheit ernüchtert entgegen. Bedauern kam in ihm auf. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso die Leute dieses Zeug nahmen. Für Laura bedeutete es, dass sie ihr Kind nie bekommen würde, denn er musste das Sozialamt verständigen. Carlisle verabreichte ihr schweigend das Mittel. Er wollte sich gerade von ihr entfernen, da hielt sie ihn am Arm fest.

„ Bitte, kümmern sie sich um sie." Brachte sie mühevoll hervor.

Er nickte „ Ich werde das Sozialamt gleich anrufen."

„ Nein, nicht das Sozialamt. Nehmen sie sie."

„ Ich? Aber, nein das kann ich nicht tun." Er war verblüfft über ihre Bitte.

„ Bitte, ich weiß sie halten nicht viel von mir aber ich weiß, sie wird es bei ihnen gut haben. Summer wird es bei ihnen gut haben." beharrte Laura weiterhin.

Sie war verzweifelt, das konnte er ihr ansehen und das Beruhigungsmittel zeigte langsam seine Wirkung, denn ihre Lider wurden immer schwerer und sanken nach unten.

„ Bitte…" Mit diesem letzten, nur noch gehauchten Wort schlief sie ein und Carlisle wusste, dass diese Nacht sein ganzes Leben verändert haben würde.


	2. Neugeborene in Seattle

_~* Summer*~_

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen.

Selbst durch die Schlafmaske, welche ich beim Schlafen trug, bahnten sich die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg. Ich fand das einfach nervig. Zwar mochte ich die Sonne, jedoch noch nicht früh am Morgen. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen wenn es hell war, das war schon immer so gewesen. Carlisle müsste ich wohl doch Bescheid sagen, damit mein Zimmer mal richtige Rollläden bekommen würde.

Ich war ein absoluter Langschläfer, das gebe ich zu. Es würde bestimmt schrecklich sein, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr schlafen könnte, nämlich dann nicht mehr, wenn ich verwandelt worden war. Ja, ich wollte so werden wie der Rest meiner Familie. Ein Vampir. Irgendwann. Zu früh wollte ich dieses Leben nämlich auf keinen Fall, aber allzu lange konnte ich es auch nicht aufschieben, denn ich lebte in der Welt des Übernatürlichen. Das sah nicht nur ich so, auch die Volturi war der Meinung ich würde irgendwann einer von ihnen werden müssen, ansonsten bliebe mir eventuell nur noch der Tod.

Widerwillig schlug ich meine Bettdecke zurück und setzte mich im Bett auf. Ich mochte mein Leben, ja wirklich. Ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen, wo ich mich jetzt befände, hätten Esme und Carlisle sich damals dagegen entschieden mich zu adoptieren. Nachdem wir alle paar Jahre den Wohnort gewechselt hatten, zogen wir vor zwei Jahren in das kleine, verregnete Forks im Bundesstaat Washington. Wie immer besaßen wir ein Haus weit entfernt von den nächsten Einwohnern, musste ja auch nicht jeder mitbekommen wie wir lebten. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch mein Zimmer schweifen. Es war schön groß und hatte eine große Fensterfront zum Wald hin. Der Ausblick war einfach atemberaubend. Jeder normale Mensch würde sich vermutlich seiner Privatsphäre beraubt fühlen, doch hier gab es schließlich nicht viele Leute die einen Blick hineinwerfen würden.

Die Wände waren in einem zarten Lavendel gestrichen und mehrere Landschaftsbilder hatten ihren Platz an ihnen gefunden. Gegenüber von der schweren Eichentür, an der Wand stand mein großes, rundes Bett mit einem Betthimmel, in welchem ich gerade saß. Links neben der Tür standen mein vor Papier und Büchern überquellender Schreibtisch und daneben ein sehr volles Bücherregal aus Mahagoni. Auf der rechten Seite zur Tür hatte mein Schminktisch seinen Platz, über ihm hang ein silbern, verschnörkelter Spiegel. Fehlte nur noch mein riesiger Kleiderschrank, welcher seinen Platz links neben meinem Bett hatte. Abgerundet wurde das Ambiente meines Zimmers noch durch einige Dekoartikel und den flauschig, weißen Teppich. Ich schwang mich aus meinem Bett und ging rüber zum Schrank um mir meine Kleidung für heute rauszusuchen.

Meine Entscheidung fiel auf eine schwarze Strumpfhose, einen dunkelblauen Rock und ein Karamellfarbenes T-Shirt. Am Schminktisch trug ich nur noch Mascara und Puder auf, schon war ich fertig und konnte nach unten gehen. Ich betrachtete mich noch einmal eingehend im Spiegel. Mein Gesicht war schmal mit hohen Wangenknochen und vollen Wangen und Lippen. Dazu besaß ich eine Stupsnase und schön geformte, große Augen, welche die Farbe von dunklem Grün hatten mit einem Karamellfarbenen Ring um die Iris. Mein Hautton war nicht zu blass aber auch nicht übermäßig Braun, was die Farbe meiner Haare gut betonte. Diese waren von einem glänzenden Kastanienbraun und schmiegten sich in Korkenzieherlocken um mein Gesicht, Schultern und reichten mir bis zu Taille. Ich trat aus dem Zimmer und setzte meinen Weg die Treppe hinunter fort. Ich konnte schon die Stimmen von Carlisle und Jasper vernehmen, die sich zweifellos über diese Neugeborenen unterhielten, welche in Seattle zu wüten schienen. Der Rest war vermutlich gerade auf der Jagd. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, verstummten sie. „ Morgen liebes." begrüße mich Carlisle und Jasper grinste mich gezwungen an.

„ Habt ihr schon etwas Neues über diese Morde herausgefunden?" fragte ich neugierig und ließ mich im nächstbesten Sessel nieder.

Es war Jasper der mir antwortete. „ Leider nein. Aber die Herangehensweise, deutet stark auf mehrere Neugeborene hin, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ich nickte nur. Neugeborene, dachte ich. Das war so ziemlich das schlimmste Stadium, das ein Vampir nach seiner Wandlung durchlief. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn ich erst einer wäre. Würde ich auch die Kontrolle über mich verlieren? Nicht mehr klar denken können und nur vom Trieb gesteuert sein? Ich hatte keine Antworten auf diese Fragen und müsste eben warten, bis ich es durch eigene Erfahrungen herausfinden würde.

„ Was habt ihr denn vor zu unternehmen?" stellte ich die Frage an Carlisle.

Dieser nickte „ Nun ja, das wissen wir noch nicht so genau. Im Moment denken wir darüber nach, wieso die Volturi noch nichts unternommen haben oder auch nur Anstalten machen etwas zu unternehmen. Aber zur Sicherheit müssen wir uns einen Plan überlegen, wie wir es selbst in die Hand nehmen können."

„ Aber denkt ihr nicht, dass ihr vielleicht doch mit euren Vermutungen falsch liegt? Ich meine, wenn die Volturi wüsste, dass hier einige Neugeborene ohne ihren Schöpfer herumlaufen ohne jegliche Anpassung, dann würden sie doch nicht einfach zusehen."

„ Ja Summer, da magst du recht haben, aber wir müssen halt auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ich persönlich traue der Volturi nicht so ganz." stimmte Jasper mir zu.

Ja, das tat ich auch nicht um ehrlich zu sein. Am meisten Angst machte mir ihr Anführer Aro. Er war so neugierig und bestimmt, zudem konnte er Gedanken lesen.

„…und aus diesem Grund wird Sam in ein paar Stunden zusammen mit ein Paar seiner Jungs hier vorbeikommen und wir werden uns beratschlagen." Carlisles Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich hatte nicht alles mitbekommen, nur etwas von diesen Werwölfen, die in La Push lebten.

„ Die Wölfe meinst du? Sie kommen hier her, wieso?" lautete meine verwirrte Frage.

Carlisle lächelte warmherzig „ Nun ja. Forks gehört genauso zu ihnen, wie zu uns. Es kann sein, dass sie auch ihr Gebiet verteidigen müssen und deshalb müssen wir jetzt zusammenarbeiten, verstehst du?"

Ich nickte. Ja, das ergab einen Sinn. Sie waren jedoch noch nie hierhergekommen. Es musste aus der Sicht der anderen wirklich ein schwerer Zustand im Moment sein, denn laut dem Vertrag zwischen den Quileute und uns, war es nicht so ganz üblich dass sie uns besuchen kamen geschweige denn mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten.


End file.
